


John

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mycroft being a nosey parker, Mycroft wants to control everything, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 49 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

"A doctor?"

Mycroft's eyebrows raised slightly at Anthea who was running through the key information they had gathered on Sherlock's new flatmate.

"An ex-army doctor, sir. A captain." she clarified, before passing the folder across the desk to her boss.

"Thank you, Anthea." Mycroft sighed, waving his hand dismissively at his assistant.

"Give me 15 minutes to read through this lot and begin making the arrangements for this evening."

Anthea nodded and left, leaving Mycroft to flick through the pages of John Watson's life.

Mycroft had watched Sherlock closely in recent weeks. It had become obvious that his brother had been trying to find somewhere else to live, and this worried Mycroft greatly. He had tried pushing a few worthy candidates in his brother's direction, but Sherlock wasn't so easily fooled.

Mycroft had concerns about Sherlock's seemingly strong need to start over alone; without him.

New places, new beginnings, new flatmates.  
It was all too easy, amongst so much change, to long for something else; something to grasp onto; something familiar. Mycroft only knew that it wouldn't be him.

As far as he knew, Sherlock had only met this John Watson yesterday and already they were not only moving in together but also solving crimes together. Footage of his brother at Baker Street had confirmed that there was something between the two men, and Mycroft did not like not knowing what it was.

Clearly Mycroft would need to have a little "chat" with John Hamish Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter tomorrow, folks.
> 
> Hope y'all have enjoyed the ride!


End file.
